Team Crafted and Friends One Shots
by Xenac
Summary: Exactly what the title entails. I will do any ship or prompt you want! Review or PM for a ship and PM for a prompt. Also, you can request back stories of characters of The New Recruit except Zyke, Jerome, and Sky, I do not have control over OC backstories except Dagger Zeledon and Hunter Nutmeg, Comet Blaize is off limits. SEND IN SHIPS AND PROMPTS PLEASE!
1. Merome

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! So this started out as a simple RP between my friend Megs and I, Megs as in ShipFicsRus. We worked on this earlier tonight and I though it was pretty good for me not RPing for a long time. If you want me to do another one shot, submit a review with a ship. That should be it!

* * *

**Merome  
****A ship suggested by yours truly**

* * *

Jerome's POV:  
"Mitch?" I look over to my human friend who was sitting in the kitchen eating an apple. "C'mon bud, can I show you something?"  
"Huh?" He paused in his eating, rapidly swallowing his mouthful and glancing across at me.  
"Just follow me biggums." I grabbed onto his hand quickly pulling him across the hall. We ended up at a set of stairs which we climbed upwards. Soon enough we ended up on the roof of the Team Crafted house. It was filled with all sorts of plants and flowers.  
"So, I see flowers..." He observed, looking around the wide, open space. "Please, tell me, what the heck is so special about this place?" He chuckled.  
"This is where I come to relax, come on there's more!" I grab Mitch's hand once more. He winced at my touch but started blushing immediately. I brought him out to a platform looking over the yard in the back. I had set up a picnic about half an hour earlier. "Heheh, I made us a picnic if you want."  
"Yay, food!" He chirped, tearing his hand from my grasp and dashing to sit cross-legged on the blanket. "You know me far too well." He grinned up at me.  
"Well I should hope so! I've known you forever biggums! Let's eat!" I quickly sat next to my crush and took out a few bowls of mushroom soup, some bread, a cake and two buckets of milk with two glasses. I quickly pour us each a glass of milk while I think of how to tell Mitch that I like him.  
"So, what's with the fancy set up?" He grinned, gathering various items of food.  
"Oh well I don't know, I just thought we could have a friendly picnic." I felt like just running out of there. I felt like I ate one too many raw fish and I started blushing madly.  
"Hey, are you alright?" He frowned, reaching forwards and pressing the back of his hand to my flushed cheek. "I hope you're not coming down with another fever."  
"Mitch... I need to tell you something... I think that I like you. More than a friend..." I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly  
"You..you what?" He breathed, his eyes widening subtly as he pulled his hand away from me.  
"Mitch I get it if you don't feel the same. I'm a little shocked myself actually!" I shuffled away from him to avoid him if he freaked out.  
"I just...why would you only tell me this now?!" He exclaimed, standing up suddenly.  
"What do you mean now? I guess I feared you wouldn't feel the same..." I was cut off by Mitch's voice.  
"It's not like I would've done anything bad to you, Jerome! You're my best friend for crying out loud!" He shouted.  
"Oh." I shrunk down hearing him say 'best friend' as I wished we were more. I layed down and looked up at the stars. "So you don't feel the same..." I said disappointedly.  
"I never said that once, did I?" He sighed, pacing around as he combed his fingers through his hair.  
"Wait what?" I sat propping myself up with my arms. "So do you feel the same or not? Please it's killing me inside."  
"Of course I feel the same you idiot." He mumbled. I stood up and walk over to Mitch, still pacing.  
"Calm down now bud. Come here." I embraced the small teenager in my arms and brought him in close. He laid his head on my chest, his hands balling into small fists for a reason unbeknownst to me.  
"Are you calmed now? I guess now we can continue with the picnic huh?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him down before pecking his cheek. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson as he reached over to grab a piece of bread, nibbling at the edges.

After all of the food was finished, we both somehow managed to get mushroom soup on ourselves. We both gathered up the picnic and headed downstairs. Mitch took the first right after we got to the first floor. I meanwhile put everything in the kitchen before heading to the bathroom to have a shower. I walked in and saw Mitch with his clothes piled up in a corner. He remained totally oblivious of my presence as he reached into the shower and switched on the water, climbing in once the water had reached a hot enough temperature. I stripped down and walked into the shower with Mitch.  
"Well hello there." I smirked to him. He jumped, whipping around and backing up against the wall.  
"Christ, Jerome," He breathed, resting his hand over his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack."  
"Oh calm down and shampoo my back will ya?" I handed Mitch a shampoo bottle and turned around.  
"Fine." He sighed, squeezing a hefty amount of shampoo into his hand before working it into my fur. I purred into the feeling until Mitch got all of my back, I wasn't hesitant to return the favour. He ducked his head so that I could reach the back of his neck, including the small hairs situated there.  
"How you feeling Mitch?" I asked rubbing the body wash into his shoulderblades.  
"Much more relaxed now." He murmured. I turned Mitch around and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.  
"I think, we're done here." I said pausing between each word. I snapped out of my trance. "Can you meet me in my room after you dry off?" I said turning off the water.  
"Where else am I going to sleep?" He giggled, stepping out of the shower to grab a towel.

I dried off and walked off to my room, awaiting Mitch's arrival. I threw on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed. He soon emerged from the bathroom, a few droplets of water still present on his skin. Kneeling down, he rummaged through the drawers, retrieving some underwear and tugging it on. I got distracted watching TV in my room to notice Mitch walk in his underwear. He crawled into bed with me and I shut off the TV to turn and face Mitch. I could see all of his perfect features with the dim moonlight shining through my single window.  
"How come your bed is so much warmer than mine?" He pouted, folding his arms.  
"Mitch, I'm a Bacca, with all this fur it'd be miracle for it to be cold dood." I smirked and kissed Mitch, he smiled into it.  
"You're so damn lucky." He mumbled.  
"I am because I have the most amazing person in the universe as my best friend, and my love." Mitch blushed and I quickly wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. He buried his face in the fur on my chest.  
"Now you're just being cheesy." He giggled, grabbing handfuls of my fur. I laughed a bit before tilting his head up.  
"I love you bud." I said in the most sincere voice ever.  
"Love you too, biggums." He grinned.  
"Please, don't ever stop." We both smiled as we drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

So remember to review for a ship you want to see done. This will be a new one shot series. If there happens to be one I like a lot I will continue it as a full blown fanfiction. That should be it. SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	2. Doudil40

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! This is the second one shot, remember everyone to review telling me a ship you want me to do!

* * *

**Doudil40  
****Suggested by: kfcrowe**

* * *

Bodil40's POV:  
"C'mon Triple you can make that jump!" I called to my friend Double. I call him Triple only because I know it pisses him off, I am a troll that way!  
"Fuck no, you're part- part kangaroo or something. There's no way I can make that!" Ryan yelled back, peering over the edge.  
"Haha! Yeah that's because I blew it up." I did my famous laugh and looked across the seven block gap.  
"C'mon man, how am I supposed to get over there now?" he whined, and I frowned. Wait how /was/ he going to get over here? We're in adventure mode!  
"Fine Trople! Let me see." I grabbed onto a stick from a nearby tree and wrote in the dirt; /tp mr360games Bodil40. Soon enough Ryan teleported next to me right in the middle of him jumping. He ended up tackling me immediately.  
"Hey there Bodil. Fancy meeting you here," Double said, hovering over my face. My cheeks turned crimson and he gave his signature smile that made my heart flutter.  
"G-get off!" I soon ran off to continue with another one of my parkour maps. I look back to see Ryan following slowly behind, pouting.  
"Martiiiiinnnn, why the rush?" He whined, pushing out his lower lip. I bit my lip. Damn, he looks hot.

I was careless thinking about if only Ryan were gay, that we could be together and become Doudil40... I was so careless I slipped on one of my lava jumps. "Ryan! Help me!" I screamed dangling above the lava.  
"Bodil!" He yelled, speed jumping every block to get to me. My fingers slipped, and I was held up only by the tips of my fingers. As I lost my grip and started tumbling back, Double's wrists grabbed mine. He was laying on the blocks, hanging over to keep his grip on me, and his brown eyes sparked in fear. "Hey Martin, just look at my eyes. Yeah, my eyes. I'll get you out of this."  
"Pull me up please! This isn't fun! I don't want to die! I know I will respawn but still!" I looked up into Double's fear stricken eyes and then I knew, everything was going to be okay.  
"Why do you do this to me? You screw with me all the time, killing me with TNT, and when you're about to die, I'm so scared for you? Why can't I enjoy a little revenge? Gah!" Double screamed. He pulled me up onto the block next to him, but wouldn't look at me.  
"Double, look at me." He refused to turn so I got up and moved in front of him. "Double I... I'm sorry. I do that to distract me from the truth I guess..."  
"Truth? Truth?! Have you ever died before?" He looked at me in surprise as I turned away slightly. "Oh my Notch, you haven't! You've never died. It fucking hurts! Like you said, it's not fun." he exclaimed, clenching his fists.  
"I-I didn't know Double. I'm sorry man." I said looking down hating myself for all the times I killed my best friend. His face softened, and he looked down at me.  
"No, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. Especially when we were in such a tough spot. Let's just go, we can forget about it," he said, starting to turn back to the parkour.  
"Wait for a minute, like you said, what's the rush?" I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back down next to me. "I have something for you."  
"Oh?" He said, tilting his head sideways. I giggled softly. He's such a kid sometimes.  
I smirked before gently pressing my lips onto his. He slowly melted into it and put his arms around my waist. Mine landed around his neck. I pulled him closer to me with every second until we broke apart.  
"Wow," he said, and I nodded. "You know, I'm kinda glad you blew up that jump." Double joked. I giggled and picked him up to his feet.  
"I would fall a million times if you are always there to catch me. Let's get on with the parkour. Love you Triple." I joked. He laughed dryly and shook his head.  
"Bulgarians," he muttered, jumping to the next block. "Bet I can beat you to the next checkpoint, love," he challenged as he sprinted away.

I can't imagine a day more perfect than this.

* * *

There you go Crow you jag! You're a good friend and this was really fun to make! Here you go! SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	3. Noochless

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! Get ready for a new one shot coming your way! This one I actually had to do some research because I honestly knew next to nothing about Nooch and Woofless before this fic, just so you all know this is not in Minecraft. Also, make sure to review telling me what ships you want me to do! WE BEAT SOPA SO THIS THING IS NOT OVER YET!

* * *

**Noochless - Without You  
****Suggested by: BenjaGirl**

* * *

Woofless' POV:  
The car was silent as I drove down the all too familiar road. Everyday I've been does this since 'the accident.' When I reached my destination I parked my car on the side of the road and started walking. I felt a cold breeze against my skin on this Autumn's day. I slowly trudged down the damp dirt path of the cemetery, dark grey clouds swirled above me. I made my way to that one particular tombstone.

"Hello old friend... Good to see you." Always, I would say that, always, silence followed. "I know that all you would want is for me to move on, but I don't see how I can do that without you in my life. I feel lost without you, you were my better half. I lost a part of myself when I lost you..." I looked down at my fiancée`s grave. "I miss you." A clash of thunder roared and rain started falling on this gloomy evening, this was just like the night of the accident.

-FLASHBACK 3 MONTHS-  
Nooch and I were heading back from a double date with Mitch and Jerome, we hopped in our car and headed off to our li'l apartment. The night was full of fun and laughter. Jerome and I took some shots while Mitch and Nooch always decided to be the designated drivers, not like Jerome and I ever actually got drunk... More-less actually. We partied at the club all night long, by the time we all had to leave, it was about 1:30 in the morning. "I forgot how fun it was to have a night out Matt!" I said to my boyfriend who stared at the road with a warm smile on his face.  
"I know, it's been too long. Now, are you sure you're not drunk Rob?" He asked looking at me before focusing on the road once more.  
"I'm sure, you're so protective sometimes babe."  
"That's just the way I get around you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I smiled gently.  
"Well, to be fair, I might actually be a little drunk, but I'm fine though." I said. I had a very high tolerance to alcohol and didn't get drunk easily, this was more of a buzz than anything.  
"Is that so? I knew it, so when we get home... What's gonna happen?" Nooch asked in a seductive voice.  
"You know that I don't want to until I'm at least engaged! And besides, I don't know if I'm ready."  
"It's okay, take your time." Matt replied in a sad tone, he even added a lip quiver which made him look even more adorable than usual. I sighed as we came to a red light. He sighed. Well I guess it's now or never.

"Matt there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about." I said looking up to him, he turned his gaze to meet mine and opened his mouth to reply.  
"Oh? What about?" He asked tilting his head to the left like a lost puppy. The light turned green and we stood in place.  
"Will you marry me?" He smiled widely before grabbing my collar and pulling me into a kiss. The sound of cars honking behind us snapped us out of our kiss and we started moving again.  
"Of course!" Suddenly I heard tires attempting to screech to a halt. I looked past my new fiancée to see a commercial goods truck barreling towards us.  
"No! Matt look ou-" Then everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed, next to me were a few nurses and a doctor. "Where is my fiancée?" I asked weakly, they seemed to hear me because they turned to face me.  
"You're awake!" The doctor said.  
"Where is he... Where is my fiancée..." The doctor's eyes widened as he realized who I was talking about.  
"Get this man a wheel chair!" The nurses left the room swiftly before returning with said wheelchair. They brought me out of my bed and put me on the two wheeled device. They pushed me briskly down the hallways, I could tell something was wrong. Soon we arrived, room 205. The nurse pushed me in and I could see Nooch, lying there, his body limp and seemingly lifeless. I looked to the heart monitor and was relieved he still had a pulse.  
"He's in a coma, I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do to save him. We were about to pull the plug..." The doctor spoke up.  
"Can I stay?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I was wheeled next to Matt, he looked so peaceful. "Hi, I'm here Matt... This will b-be the last time I will s-see you..." Tears started flowing from my eyes. "We should have never g-gone out." I gasped. "It-it's all my fa-fault... That y-you're here, I m-made you come. I am h-held responsib-ble." The doctor looked at me worriedly.  
"I am sure the last thing this man here would want is for you to blame yourself. You were lucky, you barely made it out alive. He here, had the worst of it, the impact came from his side after all. I'm sorry, but I think it's time." The doctor called out to me, I focused on nothing other than my dying best friend, soul mate, my one true reason for living.  
"This won't be the end... I promise you this, one day I will be up there with you... Please... Wait for me... Goodb-bye." And with that, the doctor pulled his plug.

-PRESENT DAY-  
I pull out a bouquet of roses and lay them down on his grave, a single tear fell as I walked away into the distance...

* * *

Sorry if the ending seems rushed, this was a sad one to write and I am not ashamed to say a few tears were shed making this. I hope you like it BenjaGirl! SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	4. UPDATE

WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! Okay so I NEED requests! I do have one in the making but I've been procrastinating on it because my forking math teacher gave me two forking projects due on the same day we're writing a test! I've been rattling my brain about it and yeah. So guys please submit ships! That'll be all! SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	5. Skylox

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! Okay, I have decided this one is going to be a two shot, I will have the second part uploaded soon, but not this or next week probably. So anyway here it is!

* * *

**Too Good to be True (Part 1)  
****Skylox  
****Suggested by: LyraHikaru**

* * *

Ty's POV:  
I felt the warm glow of a single ray of sunshine coming through my blinds. I slowly sat myself upright, I looked to my left to see that my boyfriend Adam, (A/N: REMEMBER ADAM NOT SKY! ADAM NOT SKY! This is gonna be hard...) was nowhere to be seen. He and I had been through a lot together. He was the one who helped launch my youtuber career, I call myself DeadloxMC, Adam is SkyDoesMinecraft. We've laughed together, faced every problem together, and both our armies; The Dead and Sky armies, fight the squids as one whole. The last battle I ended up getting kidnapped by the squid king, Adam was overrun by fury and hatred. Adam was my knight in shining armour that day, he single handedly killed the squid king, ending our long and perilous war, and also saving me. Adam carried me through the battlefield, not paying any mind to the retreating squids, once we were in cover, he asked me to marry him which I of course accepted. It's been five months since then.

I sprung out of my bed and then threw on the usual clothes, a white V-neck, grey track pants, and my green and black headphones were placed oh-so-delicately over my ears. I turned to walk out of mine and Adam's room and when I opened the door I was slapped in the face by the smell of delicious bacon.

Adam's POV:  
The bacon was sizzling in one pan on the stovetop while scrambled eggs were cooking in another, I also had toast turning buttery-brown in the toaster. I heard a few thumps coming down the stairs, they lead themselves to me. "Baconbaconbacon." Ty jumped up and down excitedly.  
"Well you can have some if you help set the table."  
"Fiiiiine." He whined walking over to a chest in the corner of the room.  
"Thanks bae." I reply turning back to the stovetop.

Soon enough, breakfast was ready and dished out to each of us. We both ate in silence but looking up at each other smiling. Ty's smile was different, it wasn't like anyone else's, it was unique. In my darkest of hours, Ty is there, smiling at me and telling me everything's gonna be fine. Ty's smile explains everything without the need of words, he is special that way.

Ty's POV:  
Soon enough, breakfast was ready and dished out to each of us. We both ate in silence but looking up at each other smiling. Though Adam wore his pitch black sunglasses, I could see his bright buttery-brown eyes. To me, his eyes shone brighter than any star in the night sky, I always found myself getting lost in those perfectly beautiful eyes.

"Hello? Minecraftia to Ty. Anybody home?" Adam asked jokingly, snapping me back to this perfect reality.  
"Oh, yeah yeah. I was just thinking about your eyes." Adam blushed before staring down at his plate, finishing his eggs.

"Adam, you done yet?" I asked the older brunette. Adam replied by nodding and saying something unrecognizable through a full mouth of food. I giggled before taking his plate from him and bringing both to the sink to wash them. After they were properly cleansed, I placed them back in the chest from which I got them.  
"Y'know Ty, our wedding is almost done being planned, it should be done by the end of this week." Adam said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"I know, it'll be a month from today! I'm so excited to finally be your husband!" I said turning around and pecking Adam's cheek lightly.  
"Hey, Seto wanted to see us today! We better get going, c'mon!" Adam said, kissing back.

-time skip/scene change, at Seto's-

3rd Person:  
Ty and Adam appeared at Seto's doorstep, knocking and waiting for the sorcerer to open the door.  
"Hey gu-" Seto abruptly stopped.  
"Is everything okay Seto?" Adam asked, his eyes flashed red for a split second. "Uh yeah, Adam everything's... Fine... C'mon in." Seto said suspiciously not taking his eyes off Adam either. Seto stepped to the side, glaring at the couple as they walked in.  
"So we're here, what was it you wanted?" Ty asked cocking his head to the side like a child.  
"Ty come with me, Adam, you watch TV or something, I need to talk with Ty." Adam nodded after his fiancée and friend left the room. Seto and Ty walked into the kitchen and began talking.

"Ty, has anything... Out of the ordinary happened lately?" Seto asked.  
"Uh no, of course not? Is something wrong?"  
"I'm not so sure yet... It may be Adam but I don't know..."  
"Wait what... What do you mean 'it may be Adam'?"  
"Well, I don't mean to worry you but please, hear me out. I don't think that _is_ Adam. I've noticed a huge spike in magic five months ago, the day Adam saved you. There may be something wrong with him." Ty put on a hurt expression.  
"There is nothing wrong with him! Why would you even say that?! Adam is perfect! I _LOVE _him!"  
"Ty please, I don't think that this is Adam, entirely him. He is still himself but, I don't know."  
"You know, I don't think this is about magic, or sorcery or anything! I think you're jealous! Everyone knows you like Adam! You're probably just trying to make me leave him so you can have him all for yourself!"  
"Ty no! I would never! I think you're in danger! You need to be cautious of your surroundings, there is something wrong. That magic has been getting stronger and stronger and it's originating from him!"  
"I can't believe you!"  
"Ty Adam's dead!"  
"W-what..."  
"I'm sorry, that out there isn't him. I-I made a copy of him... He was killed on the battlefield... This one might be possessed or something..."  
"Y-you're wrong. You have to be lying to me, you bastard... That _**IS **_Adam! I refuse to believe you!"  
"Ty calm down I-" Seto was cut off by a hard slap across his cheek, he collapsed to the ground.  
"What the Nether!" Seto screamed picking himself up.  
"Fuck you Seto! Stay away from us!" Ty stormed out of the room grabbing Adam's hand and dragging him outside, a smirk across Adam's face.

Ty didn't know what he was getting himself into...

* * *

That was Part 1 of a long overdue fic, Part 2 will not be uploaded next, it will actually be Truelox. Sorry for you The New Recruit fans but the chapter I am working on is not finished yet, and these plot points may at first seem random but they will come together later on the the series (yes I am planning more). That should be all! SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	6. Truelox

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! Hey doods, sorry this took a while, I was over complicating it and it ended up being more of a plot for a real fic so I scrapped it and came up with this! Hope you all like it! By the way this: {...} means a time skip of really any undetermined value.

* * *

**Under the Stars  
****Suggested by: ShipFicsRus**

* * *

Ty (Enderlox)'s POV:  
"Yo dude! Enderlox can y-" Mitch, my red-and-white-checkered-hoodie-wearing friend starts, I cut off the Benja.

"Mitchell," I smirk, "Just call me Ty, I hate the name Enderlox." I know saying 'Mitchell' will piss Mitch off, it always does. I push my bangs away from my eyes and see a scowl on his lips. I smile even wider causing my bangs to fall back over my face once again.

"Fine. Ty. Can you go and get Jason off the roof? He's been up there all night." He says, annoyance hindering in the Canadian's voice.

My heart flutters hearing the space man's perfect name. _He doesn't know how I feel about him and I know he can't love a monster like me. I've killed many when let into this world, I couldn't control myself, I can't forgive myself. I don't want things to be any more awkward than right now._ Jason, along with Jerome and Quentin all went to the End to slay my ma- I mean the Ender Dragon, I tried to kill them as they killed the only one who showed affection to me, it wasn't much, but it was there. _What am I doing just sitting here? Jason waits._

I get up from my sitting position from the loveseat in the living room of mine and my friends' joint house. I smile towards Mitch and quickly start walking a long hall with a few bedrooms attached, at the end of the hall was a staircase to the roof. I climb the spiral staircase and come to a closed, wooden door. I push it open to see Jason sitting down next to a telephone he set up, he isn't wearing the usual space suit and you could see the brown hair on his head that he seems to keep hidden. He's wearing a blue shirt with a pig texture made onto it and blue jeans.

"Hey Ty." Jason says turning around to look at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "Come here." He waves his hand as to motion for me to come over I think, I still need to learn some of the Minecraftian culture.

"Uh, s-sure Jas-son" I walk over to the smaller human and sit next to him. I fold in my wings as close to my body as possible.

"It's beautiful out here." Jason says looking up at the vast emptiness known as space.

"Y-yeah. This is n-nothing like the E-End. I nev-ver had those sparkly th-things in the sky."

"Stars."

"What?"

"They're called stars." Jason turns and smiles warmly at me. I blush and turn away. "You mind if I ask you a question?" He shuffles closer to me.

"Ask away." I say, tail swaying slowly and softly. I hesitantly turn back to Jason, my purple eyes meeting with his, and I see him almost right next to me.

"Why do you stutter around me? You don't do it around anyone else. Why is that?" Jason closes the gap between us intent on getting an answer.

"I-I, umm. Y-you are different f-from everyone e-else... You're s-special, to me. I th-think I like y-you. No. L-love you... You make me nervous, h-happy, and w-warm inside." I shamefully say and shuffle away from the boy.

"Ty, I feel the same."

"Of course you wouldn't! I knew you... Wait what? Y-you do?"

"For a while now. Lie down next to me, I wanna tell you something." I smile a genuine smile, a smile I didn't know I had, to the boy who makes me complete as I lie on the roof gazing upon the stars above.

"I'm all e-ears." I smirk.

"There's something I love more than space y'know."

"Really? What?" I question in disbelief.

"You ya doof." He hits me on the shoulder playfully returning back to speaking. "Every one of these stars, is another reason why I. Love. You!" I blush and move closer.

"Continue."

"See that one? It's for your amazing smile. That's for your kind and gentle personality. Your absolute randomness. Those bright beautiful eyes of yours. The list is endless!" Jason looks to me and places his hand on top of mine. "You're so cold! Ty warm up next to me." I blush and snuggle in close to him. Taking off my headphones I set them aside and lay my head on his shoulder, wrapping a wing around him I smile.

"Thanks." I say shyly. My voice projection still needs work.

"Any time."

{...}

"Ty?"

"Yes Jason?" I reply turning away from editing a few videos on my computer monitor.

"Why were you taken to the End in the first place?" I sigh at his question, it is a somewhat sensitive topic but I don't mind.

"To protect the prince when the queen died." I sigh. "They infused me with and eye of Ender and trained me to become strong enough to fight off any threats to the End."

"Oh, so do you ever miss it there?"

"No! You saving me was the best thing that happened to me!" Jason blushes and turns back to a book he was reading.

{...}

BOOM! CRACK! Thunder sounded from the sky above as this Netherish storm continues. I whimper quietly under the red sheets of my bed. Jason quickly walks down the halls towards my room in joint house.

"Ty? You okay? You need me to stay the night again?" BOOM!

"Y-yes! P-please, Jason I'm scared."

"I know Ty, you aren't used to storms." Jason says crawling into my bed next to me. He wraps an arm around my waist and I feel instantly relaxed. "Better?"

"Much." I reply calmly, the occasional clap of thunder stirring me but other than that, I slept just fine with my boy.

{...}

"We're dating!" Jason exclaims to our friends doing some jazz hands.

"Congrats doods." Mitch says.

"Bout time you told everyone else." Our friend Adam or Sky, says smirking.

"You knew?" Asks Quentin, a grey suit wearing mudkip hybrid asks.

"He found us c-cuddling one day, not like we could r-really make up an excuse." I say shifts back behind Jason a bit.

"Wow Sky. Really?" Jerome, a black suit wearing bacca hybrid asks.

"It was awkward." Adam replies absent mindedly.

"Well... Alright then. Now if you guys don't mind I'm going to teach Ty how to set up a telescope." Jason says pushing me into the hall and up the stairs to the roof.

"Just like the first night." I say while we stand under the stars.

{...}

"I do." Jason and I say in unison.

"You may now kiss... The uh... Each other." The priest says awkwardly. Jason grabs my collar and pulls me into a short but sweet kiss.

"We're married." I say in awe.

"Unbelievable right?"

"C'mon let's blow this pop stand." I grab Jason's hand as we walk to the doors of the church. We open up the doors and light bursts into the large building.

"I love you Ty."

"Love you too Jason."

* * *

Okay... I admit it's a bit random. Okay, a lot random but eh what can you do I'm in a rush and behind on other one shots. Plus I'm a bit pissy cause I had detention today for no reason so yeah. Jewel hope you like it! Now I'm going to bed... SEE YAH MAH ZENS! ZACK OUT! PEACE!


	7. Skylox (Part 2)

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! Here is part FLURTY two doods. -Bacca slurp- Hope you all BANANA like it! If you haven't noticed I'm feeling TURKEY random. Yeah I have a PS3 problem guys. Yeah... Once again {...} = time skip.

* * *

**Too Good to be True Pt. 2  
Still suggested by: LyraHikaru**

* * *

Ty's POV:  
_How dare Seto! There is nothing wrong with Adam! He's just jealous! But... Seto wouldn't lie to me. I was his only friend at one point when everyone else in Team Crafted decided to kick him out. I'm his best friend... _I sit in mine and Adam's room, Adam was in the living room watching T.V. and I just lay here on the bed, reassessing the situation. _Seto can't bring up the nerve to lie to anyone, especially me. If what Seto is true... Then that means Adam is really... _I turn myself and bury my face in my pillow crying into it, I guess that 'Adam' could hear me because he came up the stairs into our room.

"Are you okay Ty?" He asks.

"Is it true?" I ask him lifting my head from the pillow and looking to the figure.

"Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb!" I hiss springing up from the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You aren't Adam are you?!" Silence. "I should've known. It was too perfect, too extraordinary to be real, you're a phony! A meaningless doppelganger!"

"Ty please. We can work this out."

"How Adam? Or should I even call you that?" I ask storming out of the room.

{...}

I run as fast as I can all the way to Seto's, leaving 'Adam' at our house. I burst in through the unlocked door.

"Ty what are you-" The sorcerer starts.

"Seto I am so sorry! That isn't Adam, I know you'd never lie to me and I'm sorry!" Seto stands dumbfounded for a few minutes processing.

"I..."

"I know you can't forgive me and you want me gone-"

"Completely understand."

"What?"

"I get it, I would feel the same way if someone tried saying that about Brice."

"Oh congrats."

"Thanks, but back to what you were saying. How did you find out from 'Adam'?"

"I asked and he couldn't reply. My Adam wouldn't even hesitate on answering." I trail off.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen Ty."

Suddenly 'Adam' bursts in through the door, white eyes instead of buttery-brown. "There you are Ty." 'Adam' says seductively walking closer to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Get off!" I yell.

"You'll come around Ty." He replies to me licking his lips. A shiver is sent down my spine.

"Uhh. What." Seto says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 'Adam' and I look over to Seto standing there. "I. Umm. What?"

"You may have created me, but the student's beaten the master puny sorcerer, thanks to the help of a certain ex-god." 'Adam' says smirking widely. "The lord of the Nether Jimmy." _Seto's name is Jimmy?_

"Not important Ty." Seto and 'Adam' say in unison. Adam turns from Seto and grabs my wrist forcefully. He smirks and snaps his fingers. A clap of thunder sounds overhead as we both teleport away from Seto's house.

"You're coming with me." He says as he practically drags me across the grass in this plains biome. We make our way to a forest where 'Adam' shoves me against a tree, hard. Adam presses his lips against mine as he pins my arms above me against the tree trunk.

"S-stop. I don't w-want this with you." I plead.

"Shut up and look at me." 'Adam' says pulling away and moving my chin up so my eyes meet his. White floods my crimson eyes as I lose myself.

Real Adam's POV (Yes'm he's alive):  
"Thanks again. I don't know how I can repay you ma'am." I say packing my things into a small backpack from this little old woman's house in a rural village.

"It was no problem dear! Now, go see that boy you can't stop talking about, that is your payment." She giggles. I laugh and blush slugging my bag over my shoulder.

"I won't forget you Maria." I smile warmly walking out of the village house. _Ty is is for one big of a surprise, I hope he can forgive me for not coming home sooner, that bomb five months back really packed a punch._

-FLASHBACK-

"Ty, will you marry me?" I ask the smaller male in my arms. He nods quickly.

"Y-yes Adam! Of c-course!" He wrapped his arms around my neck and kisses me. I smile into it.

"You head back to the base, I'll kill the last few retreating squids."

"O-okay, stay safe Adam."

"You too."

{...}

The squids retaliate, Ty is long gone so only the Sky Army is against the siege.

"Duck and cover!" A recruit yells from behind me. I turn around and look up, I'm horrified. A bomb, a nuclear bomb is being dropped. _Shit._ The bomb is being dropped in the center of the battlefield and I, being at the front lines pushing the squids back, run away from the center as fast as Minecraftianly (A/N: Minecraft version of the word 'humanly.' Carry on.) possible.

FWOOSH!

A mushroom cloud, then... Darkness...

-END OF FLASHBACK-

_I am thankful of Maria, she nursed me back to health, I can't forget that little old lady._ I force a smile and continue walking, I look back to see Maria waving, I wave back.

Fake Adam's POV:  
"Good, keep gazing into these eyes, you cannot disobey me now." I smirk to the wobbly Ty.

"I cannot disobey." He replies in a monotone fashion. _These powers are awesome! Mind control? Sick!_

"Now, shall we continue?" I ask.

"We shall." I smirk pinning his arms back against the tree and force my lips onto his. I demand dominance and Ty opens up letting me explore his mouth. We break apart, a string of saliva connecting between us.

"Adam..." He whispers.

"Don't call me that pathetic name, call me... Skybrine."

"Look... Adam..." Ty slips from my grip and points behind me, I turn to see the real one walking past, completely oblivious to us.

"Stay here." I say coldly, Ty nods. "Oh Adam!"

Ty's POV:  
_Stay away from Adam! You're nothing but a pathetic demon! Stop this! _I try to scream but my mouth feels like it's been clamped shut and I can't move a muscle. Right now I only have my five senses, but I'm not in control of them. _You idiot! Adam run away!_ Skybrine continues walking towards Adam.

"Adam! It's Skybrine." Skybrine yells. Adam turns to see his double almost beside him and me standing a fair distance away like a statue, watching. I can barely even hear the two of them as they break into an argument.

"Stay... Ty... My fiancée... Love..." I hear Adam say.

"You don't... Be... Ty... Deserves better... Low life..." Skybrine scowls. After that I give up because they start yelling in time with one another and it's hard to comprehend. _Adam please..._

Adam's POV:  
"Stay away from Ty! He's my fiancée and I love him!" I scream.

"You don't deserve to be with Ty! He deserves better than a low life like you!" That sets me off. We go into a full fledge argument just throwing insults at each other.

"You know what? Screw this." I say punching Skybrine in the face.

"Punk ass bitch!" Skybrine hisses socking me in the gut. We take turns beating the crap out of each other as Ty watches us in horror. Both of us see this and we tense up. D_oes Skybrine actually love Ty? Impossible, demons can't love!_

Ty's POV:  
_I can't take this anymore... Adam stop... _

"Adam..." I say. My leg shifts and shuffles forward, I close my eyes flinching in pain. I force myself forwards and collapse to my left. _You can do it, you can do it._ I slowly and groggily get up off of the ground moving faster to the two.

POOF! (A/N: A wild SetoSorcerer appeared!)

Seto runs past me towards the pair, spell book in hand.

Seto's POV:  
_I hope this is the right spell, if this doesn't get rid of that demon Adam then I don't know what will. _

"Adam?! You're alive?" I blurt out abruptly stopping in place. Adam glares at me. "Just buy some time I need to recite a spell." I snap at Adam who nods and turns his focus to the demon. I stomp my foot and suddenly three rings of purple fire dance around me on the grass.

"Hurry it up Seto!" Adam yells. I sigh and flip to a page on banishing spells.

"Zlo mrijeste od vatrenom paklu, ubiti i uništiti znate sve previše dobro. Nećeš dočekati više, ti si izdao sve zauvijek. Gori u paklu demon mrijest i ostati tamo su ti je mjesto!" My voice loud and echoing as a few sparks fly up underneath the demon, suddenly the ground opens up and swallows him up sending him deep into the Nether.

"This isn't the last of me!" He screams as the hole closes forever.

"Seto that was amazing!" Adam screams running over to me picking me up and hugging me, he quickly let's go. "Ty!" He runs to the crimson eyed boy laying on the grass exhausted.

"Adam... You did it... Y-you're here. I couldn't ask f-for anything m-more than th-this." Adam scoops up Ty and nuzzles up to him, Ty lightly crying into his chest.

{...}

3rd Person:

Ty and Adam went back to living in there house and did indeed get married. They also adopted a little girl named Dawnables or Dawn for short. Seto and Brice hooked up in the end and so far Brice hasn't proposed, yet. Skybrine lived in the deepest and darkest pits of the Nether and plotted his revenge. Are Ty and Adam safe? Will Skybrine ever escape? Will I ever stop asking questions?

No one ever questioned Seto's sudden crabbiness after banishing Skybrine or the white specs still in Ty's eyes or the fact Sky was always really jittery, and loud. No one investigated, no one told. All have something to hide, but will they share? No. Now I leave you in anxiousness and slight wonder with these words Ty said to Adam for the rest of their days.

"I love you."

* * *

I find this okay with the way it turned out so MCDONALDS now I will be moving on to... SetoSolace! Here's the next few that I will be writing, there's SetoSolace, SkyCanadian and then Ssunkipz. Remember to FROG review, follow and favourite! P.S. After I finish all of those three I have an announcement... So don't change that channel! We'll be right back after these messages! Okay bye guys! SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	8. SetoSolace

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! Keepin' it short and sweet. Direct continuation off of Too Good to be True, Adam and Ty are married and have Dawn but like 'date nights' which you'll see later and Seto isn't too crabby but he still is... That's it...

* * *

**Loss for Words  
****Suggested by: RockyMeows**

* * *

Seto's POV:  
Oak wood planks levitate around me as I float next to my home. I wave my hand and they stack up into walls around me. Clasping my hands together above me, a series of the planks swirl above me connecting like a jigsaw puzzle and placing themselves atop the walls.

"Brice! The new room is done!" I scream towards the house. A golden haired man peers out the door into the newly constructed room.

"Wow. Good job Seto!" He says walking in.

"Thanks Brice." I say lowering down to the ground. I land with one swift motion and he walks towards me. He quickly presses his lips against mine and pulls away smiling causing me to blush.

"Now hurry up, we got a double date with Adam and Ty." Brice says taking a hold of my hand and pulling me inside.

"I almost forgot!" I laugh almost tripping over my feet. "Slow down!" I yell as I topple down on top of my boyfriend.

"Seto!" He says through uncontrollable laughter.

"It's your fault Brice!" I yell getting off him, I sigh and take a deep breath. "Sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you." Brice rolls his eyes.

"I don't really care if you yell, it was my fault and besides I love you too much to get mad." He smirks climbing off the ground. "And by the looks of it, Adam and Ty are gonna be here any minute! C'mon!"

"Alright alright!" I am once again pulled through the house and to the front door. We quickly walk out and lock the door behind us just as they walk up. "Hi guys. Ready to go?" I ask the couple.

"Yeah." Ty says smiling. "Let's go!"

{...}

We arrive soon at -insert restaurant name here-. Adam and Brice hold open the doors for Ty and I and we just roll our eyes as we walk in. We go up to the front desk. "Table for four." Adam smirks.

"Right this way." The waitress says walking around the counter and showing us to an empty table. Adam and Ty sat down first facing each other so Brice and I did the same. "Here are your menus. Now I will be back soon to take your orders." She smiles walking away.

{...}

"So how's Dawn doing?" Brice asks to Adam sitting next to him.

"Dawn's doing great! She's really energetic for a six-year-old." Adam grins. I take a piece of my steak and chew on it.

"You can expect that I guess. She's a kid." I smirk while taking in the last bit of steak and eating it as the waitress walks over.

"You finished?" She asks. We nod in return as she collects our plates. "Do you want the dessert menu?"

"That would be great." Brice says grins. The waitress smiles and walks away. As soon as she leaves Brice whispers something into Adam's ear causing him to smirk and pull out his phone. "Seto, can I say something?"

"What is it?" I ask looking over to Brice who was grinning. He stood up and walked around the table over to me.

"Seto, I love you more than anything in this world," Brice starts. A few people turn from their dinners to see what's going on. "I love everything about you. You are the love of my life," He was grinning like a mad man and a few 'Awwww''s are produced from almost everyone in the restaurant. "I guess where I am going with is, Seto? Will you marry me?" Brice asks me getting on one knee and holding out a black box in which a golden ring was situated.

I open my mouth to speak but nothing came out. My eyes trail from Brice, to the ring, to Adam and Ty. I bite my lip and slowly nod. Brice seems to spark to life even more than he usually is, if that's even possible. He smiles widely and slips the ring on my finger. He stands back up and kisses me quickly, though it feels like it lasts at least ten minutes. I blush and kiss back, everyone starts to applaud and turn back to their food.

"I... I love you Brice." I giggle.

"Love you too." He smiles.

"Aaaand uploaded to Youtube!" Adam smirks. I quickly glare at him.

"I hate you." I say keeping my death glare. I slowly loosen up and roll my eyes. "Do it. Upload it, I want everyone to see Brice is mine." I laugh.

"We should do this more often." Ty says giggling lightly.

* * *

I admit... Not my best work and I think the shortest one shot I've done... Yeah... SEE YA MAH ZENS!


End file.
